It remains essential, in many industries to have an effective manual filing system for maintaining of records. These filing systems are based on file folders where each file folder is specific to a particular client or subject. The file folders have labeling tabs to which subject or client specific labels are secured. The file folders can include traditional top labeling tabs or lateral tabs for side tab filing.
Canadian Patent 1,197,155 discloses a reinforced file folder where the labeling tab of the file folder has been reinforced with a mylar reinforcing film. This reinforcing film is applied along one edge of the folder length and the edge of the folder is then folded upon itself and adhered. The folder edge is then die cut to form the labeling tab. This labeling tab has a reinforcing film on the exterior thereof and the film provides a smooth surface for receiving pressure sensitive labels. The reinforcing film has a polyethylene outer surface and an underlying thermally activated polypropylene layer. The file folder according to this prior patent has proven particularly successful in reinforcing the file folder adjacent the labeling tab such that the tab is not particularly prone to damage. Multi layer pressure sensitive labels having a similar polyethylene outer layer are commonly used to improve the appearance and durability of the labels.
In many industries such as the medical industry or the insurance industry, the front and/or back surfaces of the file folder are used to provide handwritten summary type information or a log of how the file has been used or reviewed. The front of the file can be used for signatures of the various people who have withdrawn the file at a particular point in time or can include more detailed client information which can be recorded on the file folder. To assist in providing an orderly recording of information, it has been known to print various panels of the file folder with category type information to provide a structure or template for the entering of information.
For some industries, it is desirable to reuse file folders and it is also known to provide a full plastic or plastic composite file folder for repeated use. Plastic file folders have increased durability, however, the cost is significantly higher and the file folders have some undesirable characteristics. Full plastic file folders do not stack as well as paper file folders. The cost of plastic file folders is also considerably higher and these folders have not been readily accepted in the marketplace. It would be desirable to provide a file folder which has improved characteristics with respect to repeated use while maintaining the desirable characteristics of traditional paper stock file folders.
Furthermore, recycling of reinforced file folders is difficult due to the polyethylene and polypropylene layers of the reinforcing film. In some applications, the widely diverging properties of the file folder paper stock and the plastic reinforcing film can cause manufacturing or application difficulties. It is important not to use a release agent, such as silicone, on the upper polyethylene layer. Such a release layer creates problems with respect to label adhesion.